BrAvEhEaRt Shadowguard's story
by Agos-five
Summary: this is a side story from BrAvEhEaRt
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read BrAvEhEaRt you shouldn't read this. Well you should after reading that story or you'll be completely confused.

Yes this is a Spin-off from BrAvEhEaRt so enjoy.

* * *

><p>It all started three days ago it never is truly peaceful here with bad souls and skulls who try and kill pure souls but that was why I was created but lately things were seriously going over<p>

the top.

I just knew something was about to happen and so it did …

"You just don't know when to give up do you ?":Bram said

The skull just laughed.

Bram shot out a bolt of lightning and the skull jumped out of the way.

"Too slow skull head !" : Bram yelled cutting it in the back of it's head.

"Now job's done time for a quick rest I guess."

Bram sat down on a rock overlooking a part of the shadowworld.

Out of nowhere a box flew up and hit Bram in the face.

"What the hell who's there ?":Bram yelled.

Out of the box came a Mr. Bean looking guy.

"Ehum I am sorry I just came to steal something from you."he kicked Bram very fast and tore the blade off of his back. "my name is Mrpants and I will now take this blade with me err buh-bye."

As fast as he appeared he vanished.

"Darn it my Executioner blade I needed it to fight P-class spirits!":Bram hit the rock which cracked.

"I'll have to contact her now I need Intel on Mrpants." :Bram thought .

3 Hours later 

Bram entered a small cave which was his home it didn't have much a small table made of rocks, a wooden chair , a bed, a drawer and a strange mirror.

He looked at the mirror and it's reflection changed to the appearance of a young woman.

"So it's been a while Bram you know I'm busy right?": the woman said clearly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah I know I just need your help on something, my sword's been stolen by some freak Mrpants I need it back!": Bram said clearly angered by the loss of his precious item.

"You mean he stole that oversized butterfly knife?": The woman laughed.

"Hey it's not a butterfly knife!" (well what do you call a 2,5meter long sword with a gap at the start and a hole in the middle end)

"Well I know where he usually is but it's in the real world." : she said with a serious tone.

"Where do I need to go?" : was all he said.

"It's a normal mortal school in Ghent but you're not thinking about going there dressed like that are you?":she said in a curious tone.

"Uh I was planning to why?" : Bram asked in a distracted way.

"Well wearing that hood isn't wrong but that black combat outfit isn't the best idea." :she said in a wise tone.

"Well then a wise normal world expert what do you suggest then?" : Bram said annoyed.

" Just open the portal and I'll make sure there is something arranged for you to wear okay isn't that good of me you should thank me." : she spoke out.

"Yeah I should but first see then believe ya know that." :as Bram waved as he left for the gate.

At the gate Shadowworld - Normal world 

"Well here goes nothing the first time since... since IT happened that I'll cross this gate.

*** FLASH** *

Normal world Ghent a little alley. 

"Ah this smells hunh what's this oh yeah some "normal" clothes."

after changing his clothes he wore a black polo a zip-open pull with a hood a blue jeans and a white leather jacket with two black stripes on the shoulders.

" Well I've got to hand it to her she knows my style.": Bram grinned as he took a paper with coordinates on the where to find Mrpants.

"Okay then off I go..." as Bram free-runned to his destination.

**Authors notes : ** owkay people so far for chapter 1 don't forget to read bepbjorn's BrAvEhEaRt first cuz it's his original story hope you like it AGOS out.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 from the BrAvEhEaRt side story

* * *

><p><span>Ghent city – morning <span>

"I got here way to early and I'm gonna have to eat something":Bram was complaining while walking towards his destination.

"Oh what is this delicious smell it's great" :Bram's eyes looked around to find the source of the smell.

"A bakery ? Well no harm in taking a look.": Bram entered the small bakery at the corner.

"Ah hello young man good day you seem surprised". : the baker greeted Bram with open arms.

"Well all this bread looks delicious sir".: Bram was stunned to see all these different types of bread ( in the shadowworld there isn't a lot of good food y'know)

"Ah you have come here at a great time today is our grand re-opening, and since you are our first visitor you can have some durum's they are really delicious." : the man said with an amused tone.

"Thank you sir you are too kind" : :Bram happily accepted .

" Have a nice day and come back soon!" : the man gave Bram the durum's and waved goodbye.

"Hmm let's try this out * munch* this is great I wanna come here more often."

Suddenly there was a scream . "what was that is someone being attacked by a skull?"

Bram was running to the source of the scream were she saw a girl lying on the ground yelling " Oh my God I broke a nail!"

" Gah normal humans how ignorant can a person be, well let's go and find a way to best infiltrate that school to get my executioner back and deal with this Mrpants."

**Ghent in front of the school 17u45.**

A skull screamed as it fell down.

" I better keep my energy down a ton more cuz all these skulls keep getting my scent, I've already slain 4 of em." Bram sighed.

"It's dark enough now I don't think anyone is left inside, this is my chance."

Bram jumped up pressed open the window and jumped inside.

As soon as he came inside there were 4 people standing in front of him.

2 of them defiantly sensed like seasoned hunters the big one and the one in the back.

The one with the red hair seemed like a normal human with high spirit power but it wasn't fully awakened.

Then there was a girl that seemed familiar she also had a hunter aura but there was something else, Bram just shook the thought out of his head.

The big hunter yelled : "Who are you what, are you doing here?"

Bram looked angry and said : " your hunters right ? Well shouldn't you be playing with your swords and gettoblasters?"

The big one got angry and pulled out his sword : " Why you !"

Bram raised his hand and just zapped the big one to make him pass out.

" you guys should better leave before Mrpants finds you..."

Suddenly the door opened and Mrpants put on the lights.

" Euhm you shouldn't be here uh, well well brother and sister re-united and I hate family reunions so much Bram and Kim."

SNAP

(She's my sister? it can't be.) "I'm not family with a hunter they killed all of my family !"

The smaller hunter turned to me and said : " I'm sorry you're a shadowguard right?"

Suddenly I sensed a great power (what the hell ?)

Mrpants said : " To make this reunion complete here's your grandfather he's a skull now."

The elder and wise looking skull pulled up a blade.

Bram charged upwards using an electric blade and slashed at the skull.

"I have you n...": Bram flinched when the skull disappeared and grabbed his electric blade/arm and stabbed his side.

Bram quickly jumped backwards and quickly regained composure.

"Damn that hurts":Bram muttered "Hey Shadowguard guess we have to work together now?" : Bjorn said in a cooperating voice.

" I don't work with weaklings !" and I jumped to find an opening in the tough skulls defense.

The giant hunter got up and started fighting Mrpants as did the kid with the red hair.

Meanwhile Bjorn and Kim were standing off against the Grandpa skull.

A piece of the ceiling fell down on Mrpants which was the perfect opening for Kim to defeat her Grandfather. Bjorn got attacked by Mrpants who used a weird technique and together with Alastair ( big hunter) Mrpants blew himself up in boxes and Kim used Bjorn's blade to slay Mrpants for good.

Meanwhile the red head ( Casper) was playing with a snake. :"Yeah oh I like snakes do you like me too Deadric?"

(It's over but it seems that those two hunters are dead, argh if I just go away she'll hate me and she's my sister after all I'll have to get them back from shadowworld.)

"Hey Kim we can still bring them back they are in my world now if we can get them to their bodies they'll survive this." : I said in a way to at least make her a bit happier.

" Thank you can I go with you ?" : Kim looked in a sure manner.

" Yeah that's fine but first I have to check something." I walked towards Mrpants his room only to find some papers one of them said. :

_my lord_

_I have taken the blade and used it's power to weaken the first boundary the rest should be done during the ritual your plan I going perfectly but we should at least watch out because when I took the blade it was in possession of a shadowguard I will inform you when I get back from my duties here._

_Mrpants._

"Darn it, He just gave my blade to someone else_ ." _

" Maybe Miss L knows more?" : I said

As soon as I said that a cat jumped from the window and dropped a map and a letter.

_Bram _

_Through here you can enter the shadowworld from any place possible, I made it so it'll work for sure ^^ ._

_Ps : when you see me don't do like you know me it's all according to plan._

_Lucy_

" Okay c'mon Kim and Casper let's go." As I jumped out of the window.

Author's notes : so this is chapter 2 hope you like it and till next chapter


End file.
